It only takes a moment
by Sara Sidle Grissom1
Summary: She paused slightly as she passed Grissom's empty office, she realised that she had to tell him, today.' How can one small decision cause so much heartache?


Title: It only takes a moment

Author: Sara Sidle Grissom1

Category: CSI: Grissom/Sara

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Many thanks to Myra and Mel for being my Beta's and also thanks to Myra for thinking of the awesome title. :D hugs

Also thanks to all my friends who have always gave me encouragement to write.

**Chapter One**

Sara began making her way through the corridors of the lab, heading towards the break room. She paused slightly as she passed Grissom's empty office, she realised that she had to tell him, today. It needed to be done; she couldn't put it off any longer, it was just getting too difficult to be around him at the crime scenes. It was affecting her work too much so he deserved to know the truth.

Taking out her cell phone, she dialled his number. Upon his answer, she replied, "Hey, it's me. We need to talk." She paused trying to gauge his reaction, "Could you come by and meet me after shift?" Sighing after hearing his reluctance to meet her there, she let out a breath once more down the phone, "It shouldn't take long okay. So I'll see you in the parking garage after shift." Closing her cell phone and placing it back into her pocket she began to wonder if she had made the right decision.

* * *

She stood in front of her locker, relieved that her shift was finally over. Standing there, she began to wonder if this was such a good idea. After what seemed like forever she decided that she just couldn't do it anymore, be with a man she didn't love. Grabbing her jacket, she slammed her locker shut and made her way towards the doors that lead to the garage. 

Upon her exit, she noticed him leaning against her Tahoe.

As she began to approach him, he said. "So what was so urgent you had to call me away from my guy's night out?" He angrily shouted, as he pushed himself off her Tahoe and joined her walking around to the passenger side of her vehicle so they couldn't be seen by anyone in the lab.

Sara began to hate herself for what she was about to say, turning to face him, "I don't think we should see each other anymore." She hurriedly replied, getting it out of the way as soon as possible.

He just stood there, shocked, "What? Why?" He paused, trying to make sense of it. 'I was not expecting this, where the hell did this come from? I bet it's to do with him again,' he thought angrily to himself.

"I don't think it's fair to you. I think it's best it ends now before I end up hurting you. I never meant to hurt you. You know that right? I'm still trying desperately to get over someone." Sara quietly replied, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, I know, everyone knows. God, I am fed up of living in that idiot's shadow," he shouted, while laughing at her.

Sara raised her head to look at him, folding her arms over her chest; she angrily replied, "He's not an idiot." Seeing him laugh in her face about the man she loved angered her into shouting back. "He's more of a man than you could ever be."

He rushed towards her, raising his fist at her; flinching back slightly, she watched as his fist approach her face. Striking her with such force on her cheek, she was thrown to the ground.

Sara was stunned, spitting up blood while lying on the floor, shakily she reached her hand to her cheek, 'Oh my god, my face.'

Before she could finish her thought, she felt his hands grab her hair while he forced her back on her feet. Pushing her back against her SUV and locking her arms with his above her head.

His face inches from hers, he spat at her, "You little bitch, if he was half the man I am, he would have knocked some sense into you long before now."

Sara began to struggle against him, she was sure her jaw was now broken, and it pained her to talk, but she spat back at him. "You're hurting me. Let go of me you bastard," she yelled, struggling once again to get free.

"I'm going to have you one way or another Sara. You hear me, you will be mine." Moving his grip on her, so that he held her down with one hand, while his other hand began roaming her body.

"Don't you touch me! Get off me! I belong to no one, you hear me? No one!" Sara cried out, through the pain. 'How did I get in this situation, come on think Sara, think.'

He then roughly grabbed her chin and forced his mouth against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, attempting to silence her. Sara instantly turned her head away from him, spitting out his taste, 'Oh god I think I'm going to throw up,' she thought.

"What's the matter Sara, don't you like it rough? I thought you would; you know, especially knowing that your precious Grissom was seeing Lady Heather," he stated smugly.

"Just get the hell away from me Hank." Her attempt to kick him failed, it only seemed to encourage him to force one of his legs between hers.

Sara felt the blood drain from her body when she suddenly felt his hand rip her shirt from her chest, and the feeling of his hands on her bare skin made her want to vomit. Sara began to panic and started struggling furiously trying to get away from him. 'Someone help me, please… just someone help me,'

* * *

Grissom sighed as he put on his sunglasses as he left the lab. He began thinking his usual thoughts like he did every time he left the lab to go home. This thought always included Sara, sometimes it was them driving home together after shift, or sharing breakfast together at home before settling down in bed together. Or some days he just wished he had a real home to go too, besides his cold empty townhouse. 

Reaching for his keys, he unlocked his Tahoe; opening the trunk, he placed his kit and his briefcase inside, reached up and closed the door. He then made his way to the driver's door and got in.

He rested his head against the headrest, closing his eyes briefly he tried to escape these thoughts. Letting out a loud sigh while applying his seat belt, he placed the keys in the ignition and started the car.

Putting it in reverse he glanced in the rear view mirror to ensure it was clear for him to reverse out of his space, as he stared into nothingness, something in the corner of the mirror caught his eye, and he felt his heart leap from his chest.

He hurriedly unclipped his seatbelt, practically falling out of the car as the door opened, without even closing the door behind him; he rushed towards her, to save her, the panic and fear evident on his face.

As soon as he got close enough, he reached out his hand and grabbed Hank by the collar of his shirt. "Get the hell off her!" Grissom shouted as he forced him off of her, throwing Hank to the ground.

Turning his attention to Sara, he delicately placed his hand on either side of her face, his eyes searching hers, gently he asked her, "Are you okay?"

Shaking slightly her eyes met his; nervously she tried to speak, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Struggling not to break down in front of him she just nodded.

Looking at her cut lip and swollen jaw, he lightly began to stroke his thumb over the bruises. "Sara honey," he started, looking into her eyes, before back at her jaw. "I think it could be broken."

Breaking from his intense stare, she looked down at her torn shirt. Feeling even more exposed in front of him, she shakily attempted to cover herself. Grissom realised what she was trying to do, so he immediately removed his jacket, and carefully helped her to put it on. He reached for her hand as she pulled the jacket around her shaking frame.

They stood there, staring at their joined hands, until movement to the side of them made them both look up to see Hank standing there, brushing the dust from his pants. "Why did you have to interrupt our fun, it was just getting interesting. We all know that's all she is good for, but she probably isn't even good at that."

The next thing Hank saw was Grissom's fist coming towards him; making a cracking sound as it made contact with his nose. Stumbling to the ground once more, he wiped the blood that was pouring from his nose.

"You just keep the hell away from her you understand!?" Grissom shouted, standing between him and Sara.

"Why, what are you going to do…Grissom?" Hank asked, wiping his bloodied nose once more.

"I'm going to have you arrested for attempted rape; assaulting a criminalist… need I go on?" Grissom stated, back in criminalist mode.

Hank laughed in his face, "Finally trying to be a man are you? Well I can tell you one thing, she isn't worth it." He turned to walk away; but then suddenly he turned and lunged towards Grissom, forcing him to the ground.

Rolling around on the ground they both immediately began punching each other, Hank managed to get on top of Grissom, sitting on his chest he began repeatedly punching him around the face. Grissom grabbed hold of Hank's shirt, attempting to pull him off him, but he was just hit with more punches... and all too soon, everything was becoming blurry.

Sara who began screaming as soon as Hank forced Grissom to the ground, rushed over to them, jumping onto Hank's back. She began hitting and punching him, "Get off him, you're going to kill him!" she sobbed, "Just get the hell off him."

Hank threw Sara off him; she landed roughly on the path, cutting her face as it hit the concrete.

Getting off of Grissom and turning him onto his front, he yanked up his right arm until a loud cracking noise was heard, then muffled by Grissom's scream. Hank then kicked him with his foot to turn him back onto his back. As he stood looking down over Grissom, "I thought you would have put up more of a fight for her, old man," he spat laughing in his face.

Pulling his knees towards his chest, he painfully forced both his feet into Hanks gut and pushed him back to the floor. Struggling to try to stand, to see if he could see Sara, he saw Warrick and Greg quickly approaching.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Warrick shouted, running towards Grissom, Greg following behind.

Falling back onto the ground in pain, he saw Hank reaching for something but before Grissom realised what it was it was too late.

Hank was now standing behind Grissom, the barrel of Grissom's gun aimed at his head.

"Oh my god no," Sara cried out, falling backwards into Warrick's arms, she felt her legs give way from under her. She tried to remain standing, keeping her eyes on Grissom's motionless body for any signs that he was okay, though her streaming tears were blurring her vision.

Greg instantly drew his weapon, shakily aiming at Hank; he shouted out in the silence, "Drop your weapon! Don't be stupid Hank; just lower your weapon, NOW!"

"Why? It's that bitches fault; she was using me because she couldn't have him." Swinging his foot back, it cracked into Grissom's chest once more.

Sara gasped as she saw his head turn towards her. As his head fell against the concrete, Sara noticed that his face was full of cuts and bruises, but his eyes were open. Full of pain, regret and tears but they were open and were currently locked with hers.

Hank looked over at Sara and saw the look she was giving Grissom, and that just angered him even more.

Instantly he switched targets from Grissom's head to Sara's chest, and coldly replied. "Say goodbye bitch."

Shots rang out in the commotion and all Grissom saw was Sara falling backwards to the ground with Warrick.

Grissom struggled to move, but couldn't. All he could do is call to her, "Sara, Sara….Sa….ra….no…god...no..." Spitting up blood, he tried again to get to his feet, in his desperate attempt to see her; he collapsed to the ground in agony as everything around him faded to black.

**TBC**

Please read and review :)


End file.
